The Galaxy's Child: Part 1 (redo)
by Miri1
Summary: Okay.... -_- ...I took your people's advice and sorta redid the chapter...just a teeny bit...So, um, just consider that other Chapter 1 a practice run, okay? ^_^;; It already has 4 reviews so I didn't want to delete it...And sorry to those people who want


Intro: It was a few weeks after the scouts have defeated Galaxia. Everyone was  
bought back to life (Including Hotaru's father) and everyones memory was cleared  
about Sailor-buisness. So Michiru and Haruka were still in love, Hotaru was still  
15, Serena and Darien still dated, and the scouts still knew each other.  
  
"Hotaru! Wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day!"  
  
"Coming!" Shouted Hotaru halfway across the house.  
  
"Where's my other shoe?" She muttered. "Dad, have you seen my..."  
  
"You looking for this?"  
  
"Oh, yes...thanks Dad...Gotta go...bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Hotaru Tomoe?"  
  
"Yes Miss!"  
  
"Miss Tako. Please note I don't call you 'that girl'."  
  
"Of course Miss, er I mean Miss Tako..."  
  
Suddenly, the windows flung open and a weird light came streaming in...  
the shadow of a lady appeared...  
  
The light got brighter and brighter until everyone was almost blinded,  
and then it just disappeared. Hotaru looked around. Nearly everyone had been blown out   
of their seats. The students began to get up, rubs theirs backs and heads, and moan.   
The culprit was standing...or, was it floating?... in the the center of the room.   
The tall woman with flowing red hair down to the floor and then some, dark green eyes,   
and richly decored robes surveyed the room.   
  
"I look for the one they call Sailor Saturn. You must come with me. There is great peril   
ahead...."  
  
Hotaru stayed quiet. She wasn't about to give her identity to just ANYONE.   
Even if the lady did look like a person of great importance. But what did she mean by   
'great peril'?  
  
The woman frowned, .  
  
"Answer me!" she screeched.  
  
Silence. (What Sailor Saturn is so famous for. :P )  
  
"Fine then. I'll have to flush you out!"  
  
All the while everyone in the class was inching towards the door or the   
window, including Hotaru and Miss Tako.  
  
The lady raised her hand, focusing on something unseen in the palm of her hand with her  
forest green eyes. In a few seconds, a bright glowing ball of light floated  
inches above her head. It hurt Hotaru's eyes just to look at it. The stranger grinned   
with satisfaction, and motioned throwing it down with her pale, white hand.   
  
Hotaru squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Another blinding stream of light. She could tell from the sensation that felt like  
her eyelids were burning up.  
  
There was a little screaming and a bit of crying from her classmates.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and looked at herself to make sure everything was intact. By now,  
her school uniform was torn a little, with all of the chaos taking place right in her   
classroom. She seemed okay...But...there was something different...  
  
She looked around franticly (please excuse the spelling -.-) to see if anything else was   
wrong.   
  
Her eyes finally came to the students, who were gaping at her for some reason unknown   
to Hotaru. She quickly turned her head to the stranger, who, again, was grinning, an almost   
evil smile of satisfaction and supiriority.  
  
"Then you are the one."  
  
"But....but...who are you?! Leave me alone!"  
  
Before she knew what was happening, the lady had grabbed her arm and started   
dragging her away from the other students.   
  
Flailing around madly, Hotaru did not not see her reflection in a piece of shattered glass  
on the classroom floor. The reason why the students were staring at her, the cause behind   
that grin of utmost I'm-better-than-you-because-I-exposed-you-ness, was she had a faint   
purple aura around her.   
  
She again closed her eyes, in hope that this was all a bad dream...That when she woke up  
she would be home with her dad and then go visit Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa and   
Setsuna-mama, and that everything would be alright, that she was not being taken away   
by some stranger because of some stupid 'great peril', and...........  
  
A sudden, enexplainable wave of warmth and security washed over her, a feeling that   
everything WAS going to be alright...she could almost feel her bed now...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"....Ungh....."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to stray too far from that wonderful feeling...  
But instantly it vanished.  
  
No dad.  
No Michiru-mama.  
No Haruka-papa.  
No Setusna-mama.  
No nice warm bed.  
No anything.  
  
She was in a place that was much different then anything that she had seen before.   
It was not fair.  
She wanted to dive back into her sleep. Lose herself again.   
And all of a sudden she felt a wrenching agony in her chest.  
She screamed.  
  



End file.
